Chapter 10: Intimacy
by Storms
Summary: This is Chapter 10 from Bella's Crown...I had to post it seperately because of content. Edward and Bella spend a night home alone.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Ok this is Chapter 10 from _Bella's Crown_. I had to post it separately because of its content. For those of you who are reading this out of context it maybe a bit confusing but I hope you still like it.

Storms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is rightful owner of Twilight...I just like screwing with it.

Chapter Ten: Intimacy

The next day we set out plans in motion. Carlisle drafted a letter to send out to the vampire covens. He and Esme then got ready to leave for Denali/ They were going to have a new homestead built up there. They decided to build a new home instead of buying an older one because it needed to be as far away from the human population as possible if we were to "entertain" other vampires up there.

It was going to be a giant undertaking and Esme was psyched. It was funny to watch her getting ready to go. I don't think she could have talked any faster if she tried. She went on and on about every little nuance. Good thing we don't have to breath because I don't think she did for an hour straight.

I sat on her and Carlisle's bed while she flittered around her room packing for her trip. She was so excited that she soon gave up trying to fold her own clothes. Instead she just kept throwing them at me and I did it for her. Carlisle just packed his clothes quietly on the other side of the bed. Every now and then he would smile lovingly at his wife and then roll his eyes when her back was turned so only I could see. I laughed to myself. Apparently, this was a normal reaction of Esme's when she had a new project to under take.

They left later that afternoon but not before Alice and Jasper decided spur of the minute to join them. Rosalie and Emmett were going on a three-day hunting trip because they were going east to some different hunting grounds. Rose and Emmett left a little after twilight, leaving Edward and I alone in the house for the first time in ages. I told Edward I was going to take a shower.

I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the steaming hot shower. As the water cascaded down my skin, the warmth absorbed deep within my cold skin. It made me almost feel human again, feel alive again. My long hair was the color of espresso, a deep, warm, rich color. When it was wet it ran down to almost my lower back. I tilted my face upwards, closing my eyes and letting the water wash over me. I washed up and turned the water off. I dried off with a big fluffy white towel. I slipped on a black silt nightgown. Lace edged along the top in between the two thin straps that held it up. It ran down to my feet with a slit on either side trimmed in lace. I walked out of the bathroom grabbing my hair brush on the way out.

Our room was dark but the pale moonlight tumbled in through the southern glass wall. I walked over to look out into the night. The ground was black with shadows. As my eyes rose to the heavens I could see the beauty that I loved so much. The waning moon was high in the eastern sky. A few stray shooting stars shot across the night sky. The stars were so much more beautiful through my vampire eyes. I grabbed my wet hair and pulled it over my shoulder and began to brush it out. My eyes never left the night sky.

I felt Edward's fingers slide gently down my exposed back. It sent shivers down my spine. Even now he still had that effect on me. I remember thinking when I was human if Edward was someone you could ever get used to. I had made the decision back then that he wasn't and I was right. He was special. He kissed my bare shoulder running his hands over the silk that covered my body. He moved, slowly, rising his kisses up my throat. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into him. His perfect lips continued to caress my skin and his hands continued to venture over my curves. I was breathless at his touch.

I turned around to come face to face with his smoldering eyes. They were hungry. Hungry with lust, with passion.

He raised his hand and ran his fingers through my hair. He eyes were digging deeper and deeper into where my soul resided. He cupped my face and locked my lips with his. The kiss was just as hungry has his eyes were. His lips opened and his tongue slid gently over my lips. Mine joined his. Edward's strong hands ran down the black silk until his fingers met my bare thigh. He grabbed my leg and I instantly jumped up and wrapped my pale ivory legs around his waist. He put his hands under my bottom to hold me in place. Our lips never released.

Edward brought me gracefully over to our bed. He pulled down the silver silk sheets and the black comforter that covered them. Edward gently laid me down on the bed and laid on top of me. He pulled his lips away so he could look at my face. There was so much love in his eyes. I smiled at him gently, warmly. He brushed his fingers along my cheekbone and then along my jaw. His fingers continued down my neck and along my collarbone. His fingers slide delicately under the thin strap of my nightgown. Gently he pulled it down my arm and then did the same to the other stop.

Slowly the black silk pulled down to reveal my pale flawless breasts. Edward continued down until my abdomen was completely uncovered. His lips caressed my chest were my heart beat years ago. Slowly, gently he moved his lips over to my left breast. His tongue licked my hard nipple and then his lips engulfed it. Then he returned his lips to mine. He hand slowly, smoothly, ran over my stomach, making me quiver. It disappeared under the black silk that now resided around my waist.

His fingers slid between my thighs and over my slick folds. I let out an audible grasp as his touch sent out shockwaves of pleasure through my body. He smiled at me, his perfect crocked smile. He was obviously please with himself.

I gave him an impish look of my own and before he knew what had happened, I flipped him over on his back and strattled over his already straining manhood. I slowly, agonizingly unbuttoned his shirt to relieve his perfect, pale, chiseled chest and abs. He pulled his arms out and I tossed it on the floor without breaking my gaze. I focus on putting all of my desire into Edward. I knew my eyes were filled with the same hungry as Edward's held.

I pinned Edward's arms to the bed. Then I bent over and licked him from his navel to his Adam's apple. I pressed my firm breast against his rock hard chest. Then I leaned in and kissed his neck. I opened my mouth and let my teeth graze his skin and gave him a playful nibble. He moaned with pleasure. I smiled and locked into passionate kiss.

I reached down gliding my fingers delicately over his defined muscles of his torso and made my way down to his jeans. In my haste, I ripped the buttons right off. He smiled again.

I slid my hand passed the elastic band around his waist. I reached in further, searching. I let my fingers run up and down his penis. It throbbed under my touch. Edward moaned.

His arms pulled me in closer. He tongue danced in my mouth and mine in his. Edward rolled me over onto my back once again. In one fluid movement her drew my nightgown down completely and tossed it on the ground next to his shirt. I laid there completely naked draped in only the moonlight. He removed his remaining articles of clothing and then pressed his naked self against me.

As Edward adjusted himself I felt him enter. I moaned in ecstasy. He rocked back and forth driving me crazy.

"Edward" I moaned breathlessly. I arched my back, my breast tight with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his and raise my hips.

"Bella" Edward moaned in response. I could feel his euphoria building. Added to my own. The thrusting grew more urgent from both of us. The pleasure grew stronger and stronger. Edward arched his head back thrusting hard against me. I could feel him coming and I lost all control. Pleasure rocked me to the core. I connected to his mind.

_Yes… Edward… Yes …Yes!_

I poured every emotion I had into him. I wanted him to know exactly what he did to me. Edward collapsed into my arms. We were both breathing heavy.

"That was amazing." Edward said still trying to catch his breath.

"That's what you do to me, Edward." I kissed his cheek as his head laid on the pillow next to me.

He rolled over on his back and pulled me in close. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped me in his strong arms. I pulled the covers up over us and stayed there in Edward's loving embrace. He wound his fingers through my hair and traced abstract patterns in his skin. We were both completely happy with existence.


End file.
